


Safe at home, right?

by Syperius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Peter goes by the name Peter Parker in public, but in legal documents he's Peter Parker Stark. After they found out he had been adopted into the Parker family and that somehow the universe had brought him to his biological father already, Tony took him in his care and Peter became a Stark. It made sense as the two of them had bonded close already, Tony acting like Peter's dad more and more every day. Sometimes even too dad-like, Peter thought.Mr. Stark had enough of Peter's disastrous field trips, and when he heard their class was looking for a next place to go to, he had a great idea. Pepper agreed. Peter did not.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 624
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Safe at home, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading all the field trip fics for the past week and decided to try writing one of my own. Thank you for reading!

"Heeey, Aunt May!" Karen informed Peter of incoming call and he accepted it. The evening was calm and there were no bad guys to web up right now! He swung to a top of a building and sat down, looking over that part of the city. He always got happy when May called him now when he lived with his dad in the Stark tower. 

May had been as shocked as everyone when they got the DNA results. Peter was Tony's biological child. "You'll always be my aunt though, Aunt May..." Peter had told her and they had hugged. Things rolled from there, and now the situation was what it was. Both of them were happy, they hadn't lost each other even if they didn't live under the same roof.

"Hi Peter! You're patrolling, right? Be careful!" May couldn't help herself and Peter knew it. He chuckled as he looked around and swung his legs like an overly active child who couldn't sit for even a minute. 

"Yeah, yeah... Guess what! I saw someone robbing an ice cream van and then pow! I went in and stuck their face into the freezer and I think he got a brain freeze because his face was all weird from the shock. It was funny. Uh, anyway, how's France?" 

May laughed, she must be imagining how Peter left that guy webbed this time. She hoped he left some ice cream to melt on his head. "France is great, Peter. I visited Louvre today and it was very enriching!" Peter could hear the smile when she talked. He was so happy she could finally just...relax and live for herself after taking care of him for so long. First she had refused to accept anything from Tony but he had insisted because, Peter quoted, she had raised him so well and deserved to at least go on a holiday. So now she was in France.

Peter remembered the angry phone call he had gotten when she had realized the holiday was a trip through all Europe instead of just one country. "Sorry, Aunt May...but you have to blame dad" he had chuckled, not really sorry about it.

"Wait, isn't it super late there right now? Why are you up?" Peter realized. She was on the other side of the sea after all. He focused on listening to any background noises he could hear. "Aunt May, are you in a club??"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Why are you calling me then? Go have fun!!" Peter exclaimed. His neck tingled lightly and he could hear the low rumbling of the city.

"Oh, I just... I was having fun and then I remembered you and I- I just had to call, Peter. I miss you." She was so sweet and he didn't deserve her. Peter turned his head as he watched the people below. 

"I miss you too-uh..." The rumbling came closer and changed into the loud sound of a car engine. Peter narrowed his eyes. "-to see you when I come back" he heard May say but his attention was on the car now. It was going fast. Way too fast in the city. Then the heartbeat came in. Sounds of panic. Someone constantly slamming on the break pedal but nothing happening.

"It seems the braking system has failed." Karen said and showed Peter faulted car parts in light blue contrast. Peter's heart leapt. He had to act quick!

"You there, Peter?" May asked when Peter didn't reply. She knew he was distracted.

"I- I gotta go, Aunt May! Sorry!" Karen ended the call and Peter jumped down. "Get out of the way!" He shouted at the people, who only now noticed and ran away, screaming. The car only seemed to go faster now. It hit a pole but it didn't stop it. A trashcan, which was left almost flattened. 

"Mommy??" There was a little girl in the way and Peter's eyes widened. He moved with instincts, shot a web, quickly grabbed the girl and put her down somewhere safe, then went after the car.

"Karen it's going to crash! I can't make it!" Peter screamed.

"Probability of crashing 96%."

"Fuck!" Peter shot webs after it, trying to at least slow it down. It didn't work too much as the webs were stronger than the things they were attached to. Panic.

Peter somehow managed to jump in front of the car with the help of his webs and he caught it. The momentum of the car rammed him into the building wall, making a dent in it. It hurt and Peter groaned. He couldn't stop yet though, he needed to make sure the person in the car was okay. The engine died and Peter let go of the car. He doubled over on the hood and panted. "Aaaah....why do sport cars go so fast.."

"Detecting two broken ribs, requesting medical help and informing Mr. Stark" Karen said. "No no no no Karen don't do that! I'm fine!" 

"Are you sure? Mr. Stark will not be pleased."  
  
"Yes!! I'll be fine. Just a minute... Oh man I wish I had one of those stims from Star Wars right now."

The car door opened and a hysteric man dropped out on his knees. He pressed his forehead on the ground.

"Sir, Sir! You're okay now, you're fine...! No please, don't kiss the ground, it's dirty!"

Sirens could be heard and Karen told him she had contacted the emergency services. And stressed that he needed medical attention too. 

Peter aka Spider-Man left the scene when he could see the ambulance.

Karen had been right when she said his dad wouldn't be happy. He gave him a lecture about self-preservation the next day after coming from a small business trip. Peter was already bandaged and healing, he'd be fine soon.

"You don't just jump in front of danger like that! The car could have crushed you!" 

"But it didn't! Dad, I can lift a bu-"

"I don't want to hear it, Peter. I watched the footage, there really wasn't enough time for you to stop it without hurting yourself! You were this close," Tony pinched his fingers together, "to getting crushed to death. And then what? You would have saved one man but all the other people you could have saved in the future would then die because you are not there to save them!"  
  
The lecture ended in Peter agreeing, apologizing and them hugging. He could see his point. "I love you, Pete. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, dad..." Even when they argued Peter felt like he could always trust Tony. He was never uncomfortable with him. Maybe they were silent around each other for a short moment as they both cooled off but it wasn't like Tony was actively mad. He always said what he had to say and then it was settled.

"Great, well... I ordered food and it should be here any minute so let's go eat, kiddo. "

"What happened to your self-cooked meal?" Peter frowned.

"The grill was a bit too enthusiastic and burned it."

"You burned it."

"Alright, if you don't stop right now I'll never order pizza again." Tony rolled his eyes and gave Peter a push towards the dining hall. 

Pepper stopped by to enjoy lunch too. She looked so busy and Peter was amazed how she even made time.

"I'd have more time to eat if Tony here did something for once!" She gestured at the highness himself. Tony looked fake offended. "Hey, hey, who makes all the awesome toys for our company? Me! That's right. I do something."

"I think she meant...meetings and stuff..." Peter said with food in his mouth and smiled. 

"Don't give her ideas, maybe she'll soon think I actually have to attend those!" Tony hushed Peter. Pepper glared at him. "Tony, you do."

"Not happening." Tony gave Peter a look which he knew too well. He was asking him help to distract Pepper.

"Uhm...well, we are having a field trip again soon." Peter changed the subject. Pepper narrowed her eyes. She'd be talking about it with Tony later. There was a smile on her face though when she looked at Peter and asked "oh, where will you be going?"

"That's- well, we actually don't know yet. The teacher is looking for a place to visit but- but it's pretty late so maybe we're not going at all." Peter would be disappointed if they couldn't get a place in the short time frame they had. It was something the whole class looked forward to. A nice break for tests and stuff.

"I hope it's somewhere with great security, I'm kind of tired of your disastrous field trips, Pete." Tony said it as a joke but he was dead serious. "At this rate I need to accompany you." 

"D-Dad, no. Don't, please no, don't even think about it!" Peter whined, dropped his fork and stared at him with puppy eyes. He knew if Tony really wanted to do it, he would. No one could stop him. There was the danger that his dad would do it to embarrass him too.

"I'm not letting you go out of the city again, Pete." Tony's eyes widened and he smiled like he had just gotten the best idea ever. "I know. Why don't we invite them, Pepper? We've never given a tour to a high school before but first time for everything, right?"

Peter froze with wide eyes. Oh no... the trip was going to be a disaster again. He just listened as Tony and Pepper talked.

"That's possible... we'd need to make a new tour plan because they are kids and we are NOT having their baby hands all over our stuff." Pepper was worried about safety immediately. 

"You can make it happen. Problem solved. The kid is home and safe, and besides who wouldn't want to come to Stark Industries? The school is full of nerds!" Tony put his hands up like he was a genius and then took a napkin and patted his lips.

"Okay, but you know Happy won't be...happy about this." Pepper sighed. "Don't worry, Peter. We will make the day nice for you." She put her hand on his and smiled reassuringly. Her organizational skills were amazing and Peter would trust her with everything. It eased his anxiety to hear her say that. 

"Happy can adapt. Hey FRIDAY, send an email to Midtown High School's principal about a tour here for...." Tony looked at Pepper and she mouthed 'next Thursday'.

"Next Thursday, for Peter's science class." 

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Email has been sent." 

"Aha!" Tony clapped once and then patted Peter's back. "I just solved your issue. You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah..I'm okay. Totally okay" Peter nodded once and then kept nodding his head like a broken record, trying to convince himself that things were actually okay.

New week with new joys and anxieties. Peter knew what was coming before everyone else did, and even when others were cheering or dancing on the goddamn desk he couldn't hype himself up for some reason. Their science teacher Mr. Harrington had just told them the news about the tour at Stark Industries. Ned was freaking out too.

"This is an amazing opportunity to see where you might want to work at." Harrington smiled. He had been shocked to receive the news about the invitation from the principal because everyone knew Stark Industries had always refused to show around for high school students. "Many things you can learn!"

"Dude this is so cool!" Ned squealed. Peter turned to look at him with the 'are you serious' look. "Ned, you've been there before..." He reminded him, to which Ned explained he didn't care and that one couldn't get enough of Stark stuff and wow maybe they could even meet the Avengers or Mr. Stark. Peter had to tell him that sadly Avengers weren't at the tower right now. 

"How would you even know? Are you still trying to tell us that you're an intern there?" Flash huffed. 

MJ, who didn't show her excitement the same way others did but she did want to meet Pepper Potts, picked up a newspaper and showed it to Flash.

The headline read "Avengers in Europe."

"Oh. Well, y-yeah...! You just pulled that out of the news, Parker, you don't know really!" 

"Dude just shut u-..." Ned was ready to defend Peter but Harrington stopped them. "Everyone behave! One more word and I'll kick you out of the field trip!"

It worked. Flash was silent, even though he did glare at Peter like everything was his fault. Peter had no idea what his deal was, but at least when he was bullying him he wasn't bullying someone else. He tried to imagine a universe where they were friends but that wasn't probably ever going to happen.

Harrington gave them all permission slips right before the class ended and they were off to the next class. Peter's mood wasn't bad, he just didn't get as excited as others because...well, it was a field trip to his home basically. It wasn't new to him. Sure, the things that he did at home were exciting but the facts and shows they'd get he knew all already. He could understand why Ned was excited though and he smiled when he saw his friend so happy.

"Oh man, now I get to see where you are every day, like..deeper. Is it like going inside your mind?"

"What- no? What do you mean inside my mind?" Peter was confused. He didn't quite follow Ned's thought process.

"I was bored last night and watched this show called Criminal Minds and I just thought that maybe I can analyz-"

"God no, don't do that, Ned. That's- that's creepy. And I'm not a criminal, so....obviously it wouldn't work on me. Actually I don't think that's how it works at all" Peter chuckled. Ned always managed to keep days interesting with his thoughts. He appreciated it, especially when he was feeling a bit more down and Ned kept him distracted. 

"Yeah you're right. Hey, since you..." Ned look around before whispering, "... _live there_ , will you still come to school on Thursday only to go back there with us?" Ned asked. It was a good question. Peter had thought about it. It'd be easier if he just came to school so no extra permission slips were needed. Also it wouldn't be as suspicious and Flash wouldn't be able to run his mouth as much if he was present. 

"I'll come."

"Why though?"

"...Because I don't want anyone to know yet that I'm actually, you know... Part of the ruling family, basically." The day would come when the whole world knew and then he'd need to give speeches and actually step up and do things for the Stark Industries but right now he just wanted to stay in the shadows and grow in peace.

Or in as much peace as one could when being Spider-Man.

"Yeah that seems like too much pressure and attention... I get it. Though I still think it'd be super cool. Woah, hey, when you're all famous, I can say that I was your friend since we were babies."

"Okay you're banned from doing any interviews in the future."

"Awesome! You're already using your Stark powers!" Ned said a bit too loud for Peter's taste and he smacked a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh!" Peter shushed.

Thursday came quick but Peter didn't feel too anxious about the field trip. He could just hang out with Ned and MJ so it could be nice. At least the start of the trip was good because Flash hadn't bothered him at all in the bus and it was a surprise. It was odd when the only thing he got from him was a long glare right before they started moving. Maybe he wanted to concentrate on making his own day better for once instead of making his worse. Peter shrugged to himself, he wasn't complaining.

"Rules of the trip! One. Do not leave the group at any point! Any point! Am I making myself clear?" Harrington began. He tilted his head and sought out Peter with his teacher glare. "Peter Parker? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. Harrington! No leaving the group, I got it." He nodded. Harrington narrowed his eyes and decided to believe that Peter was serious. 

"Good. Two. You must be on your best behaviour! As you know, we are the first high school group getting a tour, so it's on us if they never do it again! Don't reflect badly on our school, students!"

Peter didn't really believe they could affect the future tours like that, Pepper did talk something about finding future inters from even younger groups because they were the future. 

The students in the bus nodded. "Three. Anything they say goes! They have their own rules so listen to them. I'm sure they don't want you using your phones. Alright, that's it, I think. Everyone has money for lunch, yes?"

Of course the students knew what the Stark tower looked like but it still looked different and amazing when they were standing right in front of it.

"Woaaah, imagine working there. That's so cool..." Someone gasped, many agreed. Peter heard excited comments everywhere. Apparently someone would buy the Stark tower to be their home after buying Coca Cola. That one made him smile. 

Harrington ushered them inside and the awed comments just continued. The entrance hall to the Stark Industries tower was big, overly modern and clean and just...awesome. One day it'd probably be his, Peter thought. He was the Stark heir after all. He wondered how he could take something that was already amazing and make it even better. It sounded impossible, and just thinking about it made his stomach turn. Tony Stark's shoes would be hard to fill. Dad had told him he'd do fine and that he didn't need to stress about it, but it didn't ease his worries.

Peter followed his classmates, hanging behind them but close enough so that Harrington didn't think he was trying to escape. The teacher went to the front desk to ask about their tour. Peter could hear two people bickering about it before Harrington reached them.

"Oh god I don't want to take this one. They are small kids! They will be trouble." A young woman complained to the young man next to her. They were probably interns in tour guide duty for the day.

"Hey, I already took the German group last time when you chickened out, it's your turn to self-sacrifice this time." The guy huffed. "That's probably their teacher."

"Please, Jack... I'll get you something. Anything?" The woman pleaded.

"Fine. This is the last time though, Lisa. Now smile, we are about to welcome them."

Peter spotted the woman, Lisa, looking over their group. She looked relieved, until she saw him. Peter stared back at her, trying to think if he had met her before... because why would she be staring at him?

"Oh fuck, is that... That's Mr. Stark's personal intern, I think. It's his class!" She whispered to her intern friend loudly. Only he could hear it probably though, with his enhanced hearing. Jack looked over too and smiled.

"Oh yeah, look at that. Cool... Maybe if the kid likes the tour he'll mention my way to Mr. Stark." Jack was totally happy that he had taken over the tour duty for them now. Lisa on the other hand realized she had lost a good opportunity.

"No way! Jack, I can take over after all. Please, I haven't even met Mr. Stark yet, you've already met him once!" She tried to rewind the situation, but it was too late. Peter was very amused.

"Don't try, Lisa. You're too late." 

Harrington came back to them with Jack. He had a box of badges with him, which Peter guessed were for entering the SI. "You think we can keep those?" Ned asked Peter, to which he nodded. "I think so. They are just visitor passes."

"Hello, Midtown High! I'm Jack Joseph, and I will be your tour guide today! We are excited to have you here. I work here at Stark Industries as an intern."

Peter got goosebumps and he turned his head lightly to see Flash glaring at him gleefully. Please don't start, Flash. We've been fine for now, Peter thought. His attention was pulled back to the guide when he was explaining the security passes. They were all white, had the Stark logo on it in gold and a name and then 'visitor' under it. "These are for entering the security gates. You won't really need them for anything else because you can't go anywhere with them, which is why I am here, but you can keep them so they are a nice souvenir."

"Do those who work here have these too?" A girl from his class asked. The guide nodded. "Yes. We have different security levels and those determine what you can access but they are not marked on the badges for safety reasons. That's why all the badges look the same too. Just imagine if all the different levels had different looks, targeting people would be so easy!" Jack explained.

"That makes sense." The kids mumbled.

Jack called out their names one by one and they got their badges. Except Peter. He knew he didn't need one, it just made him feel a bit uncomfortable when he was the odd one out. Mr. Harrington noticed.

"Hey, excuse me. One of my students didn't get one. There must have been a mistake?" 

"If you mean Mr. Parker, he doesn't need one for classified reasons." Jack said confidently. Peter cringed internally at how some of his classmates were gawking at him. "Peter doesn't need a pass? Why??" Someone whispered to their friend. Flash frowned and kept glancing between him and the tour guide. Maybe he thought he had paid him to say that or something. Whatever it was, Peter knew it was ridiculous.

"But how do you get in if you don't have a badge?" Flash asked. It honestly was a good question so Peter didn't blame him for asking it. "Yeah, how?" Betty repeated.

"Well... few people here are recognized by the AI FRIDAY without a badge and usually these people have all-access authority so it wouldn't be safe to have pass like that in physical form. I don't know much about it though because I'm a pretty new intern here." Jack shrugged.

"That's so cool that he said that, Peter." Ned leaned closer to say it. "They'll believe you now."

"Yeah, and now someone knows to kidnap me and steal my face to get in here...."

Next were the mandatory rules. No going anywhere without permission, badge always visible, no phones, pictures or videos and definitely no touching. When they were ready, they went through the security checks. It wasn't that exciting. All it did was show a green light if a person had the permission to enter and they weren't carrying anything prohibited. Peter knew that FRIDAY would tell his dad that he had arrived though.

"I thought this would have been flashier. You know, announcing your name and cool all-access level and maybe FRIDAY saying hi..." Ned was disappointed. Peter gave him an odd look.

"And dangerous. Imagine how many people would get kidnapped because of company secrets, you know, because they announced that stuff out loud every time."

"Yeaaah you're right... Iron Man wouldn't be that stupid." Ned agreed. "But just imagine their faces though. Especially Flash."

"Hey losers, can you be any louder? I can hear you." MJ said as she passed them. She had a book with her, again.

"She's not even excited." Ned huffed, which MJ heard also. "I would be if I knew we could see Pepper. But hey, at least these lifts won't probably break and fall." 

"Not a word about that incident, please!" Harrington were next to them suddenly. "What did I tell you? Stay with the group!"

Oh great...

"Hey Penis." Who else could it be than Flash? Peter wanted to roll his eyes. He turned to see Flash there, standing next to a Captain America statue. It made him look tiny.

"It's Peter. What?" He didn't really get why Flash had chosen that nickname because he also had a penis and was penis supposed to be a bad thing?

"I don't know how you have pulled off this all but I will find out, and then I will expose you." He threatened, which Peter knew to be an empty threat at this point. They were just words, what could Flash really do? Anything disruptive would get him kicker out of the premises really quick.

"Uhm... you're a smart guy, Flash, maybe stop acting like you're stupid? It's only affects you, you know." 

"Whatever." Flash shook his head and probably went to check out the Spider-Man part of the Avengers museum they were at now.

"What if you told Mr. Stark to-" Peter cut Ned off before he could finish. "No way, forget about it. This isn't worth it. Let's just enjoy the tour."

When Peter had told Ned they should just enjoy the tour, he didn't think that 30 minutes later he'd be sprinting away from his group to change into his suit to save the field trip day once again. Peter wanted to know if there was a god of field trips on Asgård he needed to pray to to have one normal field trip in his life. He would need to ask Thor the next time he was him.

What was the threat, you're asking? 

"FRIDAY! Which level is the drone on right now?"

One above his. Peter was there quick, taking in the scene. The halls were trashed, walls full of holes. People running away screaming. The drone wasn't theirs so it must have come through a window. 

"Sorry buddy, I think you've lost! We only have nice drones here." Peter swung closer and dodged when the drone tried to shoot at him. 

"Woaah, no need to be mad! Bad drones go to drone jail." He shot his web, but somehow the drone dodged really quick too and flew towards him fast. Huh, some other company has had a break through in mobility, it seemed. A red light started flickering under the lens of the drone. Peter narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't look good.. what is that?"

"IT'S A MEGA LASER!" Peter screeched and jumped out of the way when a thin red beam sliced a wall in half.

"Uuuuh, FRI?? Where is Mr. Stark??"

"Mr. Stark is coming. He tells you to leave immediately."

"What the fuuuck...." Someone said behind him. Peter knew the voice. He didn't even want to turn but he had to. It was Flash Thompson, standing there with his jaw almost on the floor as he stared at Spider-Man and the death drone. He had his phone out too.

"What the fuck...what the fuck... Peter??"

Shit. Had Flash followed him and now knew he was Spider-Man? Peter didn't have time to think about it because the death drone was charging it's mega laser again, and this time it was aiming at Flash.

"Watch out!" Peter shouted, ran, and pushed him out of the way right in time before they were sliced in half too. They fell on the floor together. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!!"

"I followed you, you fucktard, I was going to get evidence about you leaving the group again and have you banned...from something!! I swear I had a pla-aaaah...!" Peter pulled Flash up and behind a corner. 

"You have to leave, it's dangerous!" Peter wanted to protect him, even if he was Flash.

"No way I'm leaving you alone here with that!"

The drone shot something next to them and Flash squealed. "I am leaving you alone here with that!" And then Flash ran away.

Tony arrived right after and he destroyed the drone. 

"I told you to leave it, kid. When will you start listening to me?" Tony sighed.

"I know, I know... I really can't talk though. I need to go after my classmate. He was here and he saw me, like, as...as Peter, dad, he knows! And I don't know if he's going to tell everyone. Also need to know if he's okay."

That's how they ended up in a private meeting room with Tony, Pepper, Happy, Peter and Flash there. They made Flash sign an NDA. If he ever told about what he knew to someone, he's life would basically be destroyed. They just said it in prettier words. After that he and Peter were left alone for a moment. Peter saw that Flash was pretty shaken up.

"So...you weren't lying about the internship here...but you're also Spider-Man." Flash said quietly. Peter couldn't read him quite well and he wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was he mad? Disappointed? Or what?

"Yeah..." Peter didn't know what else to say. 

"Dude, I gave you hell over it all, and you never said anything. You should have hit me or something."

"No, god no. I wouldn't do that. Sure, I hated it, you are, or were, pretty annoying but... I could handle it."

"Thanks for saving me. Though technically it was your fault I was in danger."

"You followed me."

"Fine. Thanks anyway."

Peter nodded and they sat in awkward silence for a while. Flash looked like he wanted to say something but he was looking for the right words so Peter just waited.

"You're my personal hero."

Peter's brows shot up. He didn't expect that. Perhaps something belittling wrapped in pretty words, definitely not that. 

"What?"

"Yeah... you saved my dad not long ago... His car broke and he couldn't slow down. He would have died if you didn't stop his car. He was drunk too, but not drunk enough to understand what had happened, how close to death he had been... so, now he's being rehabilitated... and he's not...calling me names or hitting me anymore. So...thanks." 

That had been his dad? Peter had no idea... he hadn't seen his face. Something clicked in Peter's mind. He finally understood why Flash always acted the way he did towards him. He claimed to have probably the coolest father figure in his life while he was being hurt at home. It must have been infuriating. Unfair. It didn't excuse what he did but Peter understood.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Peter said softly.

"Yeah yeah, don't... I don't want pity." Flash waved his hand dismissively. 

Peter bit his lip and extended his hand. "Hey Flash? Want to be friends?" The shock clearly shocked him because he stared at his hand long enough for Peter almost to ask him if he was okay. Peter was ready to give him a second chance.

"We could try. If you want to bury the hatchet." Peter continued. He saw a small smile on Flash's face and he eventually shook his hand. 

"Okay.... but I'm not building one of those ridiculous lego sets."

Peter laughed. He remembered thinking earlier in the day that he'd probably never be friends with Flash. It seemed he was wrong.

"Good to know that Spider-Man will take over the Stark Industries one day. You better give me a job then, ok?"

"How did you know...about that...?"

"Come one, Pen-...Peter, I'm not stupid. You're Stark's personal intern, you're Spider-Man, you have all-access level in SI, Mr. Stark looks at you like he's your dad. Only someone blind wouldn't see. You're probably even called Peter Parker Stark or something like that."

This time it was Peter's turn to say what the fuck. Did they need an another NDA here...?


End file.
